Full metal and Batimeus and the wizards of London
by ShaneXvga
Summary: What would happen if Full Metal Alchemist and the Batemeaus trilogy were to meet? well come in and find out Please R&R ps I don't own anything but the plot! STOPPED.


Outside Roy Mustangs office 0700:

:Yawn: "early" Said Ed yawning yet again.

"Brother…we need to hurry if we will be there on time" Said Al.

"who cares?" said Ed " He would never be on time for me." He said as they

ran down hallway to Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemists office.

Roy Mustangs Office 0708:

"You're late," said Mustang in a mocking sort of

way tapping his State Alchemist watch as Ed entered.

"What? It's 0708…you told me to be here at 0700" Said Ed totally

unbelieving Mustangs hen-peckishness at being on time.

"ON YOUR NEW ASSIGNMENT IT MAY BE THE DIFFERENCE

BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH," Roared Mustang at Ed's disregard for his

superior rank. " I don't really want to give you this mission but the President

personally recommended you," Reported Mustang disgruntled at Ed's

favorment over himself " so you will be going to London as a

"Representative of the State-"

"A what?" inquired Ed?

" Must I repeat my self to you" asked Mustang angered "In London as a

Representative of the State you will be required to meet with various

personnel of their government, and act as something similar to a Minister of

Trade."

" A Minister of Trade?what's that? plus I really don't want to go!" said Ed

"Stop interrupting! But if you must know the philosophers stone is there"

said Mustang with quite but dangerous dignity. "A Minister of Trades job is

to negotiate trade contracts, but we also want you to unofficially negotiate

military contracts."…"Take over and make all female military personnel

wear MINI SKIRTS!" Exclaimed Mustang some time later, still sporting his

usual fantasies of world domination and women in mini skirts. "Now," said

Mustang putting his hands together in a shrink like way, "you don't want to

miss you're train it's leaving in 20 minutes" he said smirking in malicious

glee, and with unrelenting sadistic ness said "it's a 15 minute walk." Barely

managing to stop his smirk from becoming his only feature as Ed ran out

into the hallway crashing into Hughes who was a little too eager to show Ed

more baby pictures of Elisa.

'2 minutes until the train leaves and I am only halfway there' thought Ed

as he ran down a side street. "guess I'll just have to make a short cut"

thought Ed as he slapped his hands together and put them on a brick wall

creating a stairway to the train station.

Later in the train on his way to London Ed thought about many things

Including, how he wished his brother was with him, pickled mice, how many

rounds Hawkeye's pistol held, and who would he be meeting in London, and

who would have the philosophers' stone? On his way he also noticed that the

commoners (that's what Mustang had said they were called in London)

seemed scared of the well dressed magicians Those were seen very rarely on

the train, normally going to get something out of their "important" luggage.

When he arrived in London he decided that before meeting with the

representative of their government that he would wonder around the city for

a bit, getting used to the city and the outlying areas. 'GREAT!' thought Ed

'if I need to make a quick escape this city…if you can call it that instead of a

hellhole…is a total MAZE! And to top it all off" Ed realized as he looked

around 'I'M LOST!'

1800:finally not lost

"Haha" laughed the guard to the government offices "

I doubt that you're a government official," the guard laughed some more as

he buzzed someone within the building and Edward was left to simmer as

the person the guard buzzed said he was on his way and not to let the Little

kid(I'm NOT SUPER LITTLE THAT YOU HAVE TO USE A

MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE ME-ED) go anywhere. A few minutes

later a boy Ed's age came down the steps. "And who might you be" said the

boy yet to introduce himself. "Edward Elric, State Alchemist," said Ed

adding a superior tone to his voice assuming that this boy was his

subordinate. "A State Alchemist!" said the boy obviously in total shock, " I

am terrible sorry for this incompetence," dismissing the guard with a wave

of his hand, "Let me introduce myself I am John Mandrake head of internal

affairs, and have been assigned to escort the visiting State Alchemist around

the complex, so if you would step this way so I may show you around" said

John with a sweep of his arm, Ed followed, "So" said John awhile later "this

is the room that has been specially prepared for you, it has all that you could

possibly want, books, summoning areas, faculties, kitchen, sleeping

chambers, and now if you would please excuse me I will leave you alone to

sleep, rest and do whatever you want, oh and please don't leave the areas I

showed you or else demons may attack you," and with a polite thank you

from Ed he was gone.

John Mandrake

"Yes, Minister I understand." Said John bowing low " I am not to allow

this Alchemist" he said the word with visible disgust "out of my sight and

guard, I shall be summoning guards for his quarter forthwith." Said John

hoping that he had relieved the Prime Ministers worries "Very well John"

said the Minister, "In recent light of the golem incident I shall trust you."

My note: hope you like it review I write

well ta ta for now please review

ShaneXvga


End file.
